Happy Birthday, Rae!
by xxsweetinnocence
Summary: When its Rae's birthday, BB decided to do something for her. Something special to show his love and affection to her. Please READ! BBXRAE ONESHOT!


**Title : Happy Birthday, Rae**

**Summary : Beast Boy planned a SPECIAL surprise especially for Raven on her birthday. ONESHOT! BBxRAE!**

**A/N : Boo-yah! I finally write a BBxRAE story..! Especially for _silverdreamsongoldenwings_ (Leandra, my classmate) and _lilyandjamesrox_ (Alexis or Lexa or Mrs. Soo, my ex-classmate) and also _BuBbLy0_1 (Felicity, my Australian online friend.. Who is as well, dracoxhermione lover!) who are _BIG BIG BIG_ fans of BBxRAE! Yeah! Hope I get lotsa reviews for this first _ONESHOT_ and first BBxRAE fanfic!**

'_Ouch!_' Beast Boy shrieked to himself. The thorn of the crimson red rose had pricked his green thumb. '_Darn roses_' he thought. 'Star?' he said, looking up at the flowery field.

'Yes? Friend?' Starfire greeted him as he walked half a kilometre away from the rose patch.

'Are you sure Rae only loves these roses?'

'Yes, friend. She sometimes uses them for easing her mind while meditating. I saw her meditate while sniffing some dark maroon ones last weekend'

'Okay' BB replied and went back to the rose patch to pick more roses. Just as he bent down, he met with a pair of shimmering black eyes. Raven's.

'Whoa!' BB said, falling backwards and toppled onto the ground.

'Beast Boy? What are you doing here?'

'I'm here because I wanted to pick some flowers' he said, sounding a bit mean and rude.

'What for?' Raven said, taken aback. She never meant for him to get angry at her for asking what he was doing in a flower patch. He looked annoyed at her. She felt guilty although she had no idea what she did.

'To give…' BB's thought interrupted him. '_You shouldn't tell her just yet. Its suppose to be a **surprise** remember that young green one_'

'_But then what should I say? I don't want to lie to Rae!_' his other mind fought back.

'_Just do! You **have to **it's the only choice_'

'To give?' Rae said, anxiously but she was giving a straight face. She was hoping Beast Boy would mutter Raven.

'Star! Yeah! Star!' BB said, bending down once more to collect his pile of crimson red roses. 'Ciao! Starfire awaits and so does her bouquet of flowers!' he replied.

Raven felt hurt. Frustrated. '_The flowers weren't for me?_' Raven thought and sighed deeply. '_Why Star? Haven't she had enough drool-malism from Robin already?_' she questioned herself.

She felt quite jealous of Star. Everybody loved that Tamaranian alien. Robin had been drooling over her as soon as he first saw her and now Beast Boy? The love of her life?

xxxxxx

Beast Boy looked up at the Titans Tower. '_I lied to Raven. I can't believe this!_' BB thought. '_Its alright, Beast Boy! Its alright. **THIS IS THE LAST! I ASSURE YOU!**_**'**

'What's the occasion, Beast Boy?' the blue Cyborg asked as BB walked into the room with a pile of crimson red roses in one hand. 'You too? Di-I mean Rob?' he asked when Robin walked into the room as well with a bunch of flowers. But instead of flowers, it was yellow daisies. Yellow for the resemblance of joyfulness and daisies, well those are Star's favourites.

'Tamaranian V Day is tomorrow!' Robin replied.

'And so is Rae's birthday!' BB added in.

Cy rolled his eyes. Who cares? He doesn't really care about love. The only thing he loved so far was his _baby_, which was his flashy, speedy, sports car, the big screen TV and his hamburgers. He had never fell in love, just yet that is.

'_Young people, young love…_' he thought out loud.

xxxxxx

Raven rolled around in her bed the next morning, trying to go back into dreamland. Her senses were tingling, sensing a disturbance, telling her that another alive thing was in her room and moving around. She ignored it as she shared a room with Beast Boy. Eversince BB gave up his room to make a bigger training centre, that is.

Her senses was becoming irritating and a disturbance to her sleep. She got quite fed up with it and her eyes, all of a sudden, flew open and she sat on the bed. She gave Beast Boy a very big start.

'Gaaaah!' the shirtless Beast Boy shrieked. He was only wearing boxers she realised. Normally, Rae would normally wake up at 9 or 10 but it was only half past seven. So he didn't bother going into the toilet to change.

Raven blushed as Beast Boy looked at her. She would normally have herself covered up in a blanket and never revealed herself to anyone, but now, she was sitting down, the blanket on her lap. Her purple silk spaghetti strapped shirt slided down her shoulder. Making Beast Boy's eyes follow it.

Raven blushed even more and so did Beast Boy. Both of them had never seen each other like this before. Rae had never seen anyone naked or even half-naked, especially a guy. Only she herself. Beast Boy on the other hand, has never seen Raven in a slinky shirt or had ever seen Raven reveal herself so much.

He immediately snapped out of it and put on his t-shirt and jeans and got ready to walk out to get some breakfast. Before he walked oout he said, with full concern 'Go back to bed, Rae. I'll go outside so your senses won't bother your sleep'

She thought he was going to say, 'Happy Birthday, Rae' or something like that but he didn't. Upset and in mixed emotions, she went back to sleep.

The next thing Raven knew when she woke up was there was a bunch of romantic crimson red roses was set on her table. She admired the effort put into cutting these roses and arranging them nicely then wrapping them in a bouquet. She stared at it in adoration and wondered, who was this from? She looked into the card and she felt puzzled. She looked hard again and the guy she always loved and wanted, had his name signed, in a way that nobody could read.

'_Well, well, who'd ever thought him?_' Raven thought. '_You can't outsmart Raven, Beast Boy!_'

She smiled to herself and felt her heart melt, that felt like a million butterflies fluttering out of her heart. Her first time love was being a great success and it was sailing on great. How she wished that this could go on forever. Forever Beast Boy and Raven. Forever and ever and ever. The never ending Beast Boy and Raven love.

Just as she was fantasizing, Beast Boy came in to take change. He wanted to wish Rae a Happy Birthday as well. To his surprise, she flung herself at him, still wearing her purple spaghetti strap and short black shorts.

He felt lots and lots of joy in himself, giving himself a job-well-done-pat on the back and thought of all the things he wanted to do with her. He thought of sitting on the hill watching the stars or the sun set. He thought of kissing under the moonlight. His fantasizing was interrupted when she gave him something he dreamt all his life.(she was still in his arms, **_bridal style_**) A passionate kiss with dear, Raven Roth.

**A/N : WHOOOOOOOOOOT! That's all! I know its kind of dumb and short but I hope you enjoyed and I haven't wasted your time! (I hate doing that! It makes me feel v. _guiltio_!) Do write a review and this is my FIRST ever ONESHOT and BBxRAE story so please don't be harsh! I accept all types of reviews, even if you're to call muah names or insult muah, muah don't care. Just write them and post them! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME!**

**My Inspiration : silverdreamsongoldenwings, lilyandjamesrox, RavenclawxRoyalty, The Future Mrs Thomas Andrew Felton and BuBbLy01! ( and lots more! SORRY IF I DIDN'T INCLUDE YOU! )**


End file.
